


Lemon Stealing Whore

by Woniebat



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, I don't even know what all to tag this it's..., I wrote this in one day TAKING UP THE ENTIRE DAY, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Shoplifting, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, it's just so much, lemon stealing whores, lemons are the only thing holding up the Inaba economy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woniebat/pseuds/Woniebat
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Inaba and you are a horrible Lemon stealing whore.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Lemon Stealing Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I have no words. I feel like I got possessed when I wrote this... BUT FOR ONCE IT WAS PROOFREAD

This tune is probably what they play in hell…

Despite that thought though, Adachi still hums to the hellish Junes theme.

For once he's actually meant to be here; he was called over by the owner, or, well, the owner asked for an officer to keep watch. He's just here because  _ this is Inaba and life is a fucking nightmare. _ For the moment though he was just waiting on an employee to guide him to the specific spot he needs to keep watch over, keeping up the look of an unassuming fool.

Finally that Hanamura kid shows up; it's about damn time really.

"Hey!" Adachi wears his expressions well, no one would expect he hates the stupid shit his job puts him up to, "I hear your folks have been having some trouble over here, the precinct sent me over to help. I just need to know where to go!"

"Hey! I'm really glad someone's here, I haven't been able to handle this crap on my own." Yosuke sighs, "Follow me and I'll show you," he seems to deflate just thinking about it.

As Yosuke guides him, Adachi thinks about how he's glad he's not stuck actually working here; he's still doing stupid shit at his job, i.e watching over a grocery store, but at least he's paid well... could be a lot better though. His smile falters into a scowl momentarily before he remembers to not look threatening. There's no point to it now.

Oh, the kid's stopped.

Adachi's drawn back into reality by something absolutely ridiculous.

Lemons.

Everywhere.

This is a whole goddamn lemon aisle what the fuck??? Why the fuck???

What  _ dumbass  _ makes an entire lemon aisle???

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in…"

He didn't realize his confusion was written all over his face until Hanamura said something.

"Yeah, it really is? I'm no retail expert, but am I possibly here to arrest whoever ordered this many lemons?" Seriously, what the hell...

"They've actually been  _ really popular _ lately, I dunno why it is people are buyin' em though," it seems he's in as much disbelief as Adachi is, "but, well, we've had some lemon whores in the community lately, and it's becoming a real problem."

"Ah, yeah! I've actually been hearing about that lately, didn't think the action would ever come over here though! Unbelievable really!"

"I wish it was, but I've had to chase some off," Yosuke grumbles. "I can't watch this aisle all day though I have other things to do, man!"

"Well ya don't gotta worry much now! Ya got an adult here!"

"...Yeah. Well I'm gonna get back to work, you... just guard the lemons."

"Alright!"

Yosuke's already starting to walk off.

"Little prick…" he could've at least waited for a second…

Well, this is his job now. Guarding lemons...lemon guardian... this is where his life ended up…

* * *

  
  


You've been snooping around Junes lately seeking the greatest treasure to bless Inaba.

_ Lemons. _

You were fully equipped to take them, wearing a large sweater tucked into your skirt; you're going to get a motherload today.

But your confidence and reverie is bruised when you see they've been catching on, but really they could have picked someone better to watch over their prized lemons than  _ Adachi. _

Truly an insult to your art. Like you would be so easily caught by him; that cute airhead is gonna walk right off as soon as he's bored.

Now it's just a waiting game.

…

You soon realize it's not even 'a waiting long' game as Adachi seems to drift off to the next aisle after a few minutes.

...He’s really not great at his job, but at least he has being cute going for him.

You practically prance into the lemon aisle as if you own the place and, well, you're about to own quite a bit of it.

You smile mischievously as you pick up a lemon and drop it down the neck of your sweater, doing the same to many other lumps of citric gold.

You grin seeing the literal fruits of your labor stretching out your sweater; you truly are a covetous little fiend!

And you would've gotten away with it too-

"Oh? Have I not looked at the lemon aisle for ten seconds?"

-if it weren't for that meddling cop!

"Hey! what the fuck!?"

You freeze.

Frankly if your expression isn't enough to say guilty, your  _ lemon stuffed sweater _ is screaming it.

Adachi can't help but squint at you…

It's just... it's not subtle.

"Ma'am, I think I need to see what's under your sweater; do you mind untucking it?"

"Are you seducing me, officer? How inappropriate, I can't just strip in public!!"

He laughs lightly. “Then I'll take you in the back ma'am, there's no need to be shy there." Your irksome little activities could be punished far worse in private…

Your hand is gripped almost harshly, enough to know you can't get out of his clutch. Resigning yourself to a fate of being found out as a lemon whore, you follow him easily. After all, he may go easy on you...it is just Adachi…

* * *

  
  


You're guided on into a back room, Adachi shutting the door and making you jump slightly at the sound.

"Now that we're alone, would you mind stripping off that sweater?"

"Uh- yeah, I do mind."

Adachi sighs, the air turning far more tense than you would ever expect from him.

"You know I only asked as a formality."

He steps closer to you until your back is pressed against the wall, still pushing forward until he was flush against you, or as much as you can be when you're wearing a sweater full of lemons.

"Just comply and admit. You are a lemon stealing whore."

His voice dropped to a pitch you've never heard from him; it's like a switch flipped inside of him bringing out a dark persona you've never met.

You squirm as you untuck your sweater; the humiliating sound of an impossible amount of lemons hitting the floor rings through the room, a few staying stuck in your sweater.

"The whole thing."

You swallow and submit to Adachi's commands, slipping off the sweater. The straggler lemons hit the floor as you reveal your bare skin to him, only having your bra on under your sweater.

"You know I never really pegged you as a thief y/n, and a lemon whore!" He's speaking in that regular light tone but his words are only getting harsher, "I think a whore like you will love what I'm going to do to you."

There's that pitch again, that dark tone of his...oddly enough you're finding it makes your legs tremble in excitement.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, firstly, I need you to take off that skirt! You hid an impressive amount in that sweater of yours so," his hand grips your hair, "I'll need to check between those slutty little legs of yours, I'm sure someone like you is used to fitting quite a bit there."

His hips press against you, making you feel his erection through his pants before pulling away slightly to let you slip off your clothes.

You shimmy out of your skirt, pulling your panties down with it.

"That's more like it! Are you complying because I'm an officer, or are you just an eager slut wanting to get your little cunt searched?"

"...Can it be both, officer?"

Adachi laughs sickeningly.

"Alright then! Open your mouth!"

You open your mouth, sticking out your tongue, and waiting for Adachi's move.

He smiles before spitting in your mouth, taking immense delight in your shock and disgust.

"What the heaaa...!"

You're cut off with a harsh tug to your hair.

"Hah! Dumb bitch, shock is a good look for sluts like you! Now," he presses his fingers to your lips, "suck."

You open your mouth and begin to suck his fingers. You get bolder as you swirl your tongue around his digits, allowing him to push far enough to gag you, not that you could stop him.

"You're lucky I'm preparing these at all, but I bet you're already wet and ready for this, you slut," he pulls his fingers out of your mouth, a string of saliva still connecting the both of you, "but still, say 'thank you officer'!"

You feel some drool run down from the corner of your lips. God, he's probably right, you do look like a slut right now…

"Thank you officer," you manage to rasp out.

"Good little whore."

Adachi's hand moves between your legs, briefly stroking your folds before pushing his fingers inside of you.

You whimper and buck against him despite his harsh motions, becoming more noisy as he continues 'searching' you.

"You know this is a search right? You're already in trouble but you can't help but be a noisy little bitch," you only tighten around his fingers as they curl inside of you, "oh? Do you like it when I insult you, slut? I can tell without you even saying anything; you're clenching around my fingers like a bitch in heat."

He pulls his hand away and moves to shove his fingers back in your mouth, making you taste yourself, or, more important to him, making you clean him off.

Once he deems your work sufficient he pulls his fingers from your mouth, exiting with a pop.

"Aww did you want to keep sucking, stupid little bimbo? I'll give you something better to suck on; get on your knees, whore."

He pushes you down by your shoulders, pressing your face into his clothed erection.

"Come on, bitch, get to work. Suck my fucking cock, cumslut!"

Adachi doesn't let up his grip on your hair, keeping you pressed to his groin as you fumble to work his belt off. You press the flat of your tongue to the fabric against his cock, sucking against it while hoping he can feel how good of a cockslut you're being for him.

"You're so desperate for it aren't you! You've just been waiting to get caught red handed so you could be a pretty little slut tonguing me through my pants haven't you?"

You moan in approval, Adachi sighing over you from the vibrations it gives his clothed cock.

"That's right. You love this!"

He pushes your head harder into him

"Come on now! I figured you'd be faster than this; you've probably sucked enough cock to know how to get a man's pants down fast, now work!"

You squeak at his harsh commands and fumble more with his buckle before finally undoing it and tugging it out of the way. His zipper is next to come undone, finally revealing bare skin to your lustful delight.

You eagerly lick at his cock, before finally pulling it completely out of his pants. After only licking a stripe up his shaft, Adachi mercilessly shoves his cock in your mouth. He's eager to fuck your face. You gag around his cock, him pushing it to the base with every harsh thrust.

"Your mouth feels so fucking good. You're a good little cocksucker, you lemon stealing whore!"

Adachi only stops when he's hilted in your mouth. The sensation of your throat constricting around him is enough to push him to his climax.

"Swallow it all, cumslut!"

You feel his cock twitch in your mouth as he cums down your throat. You try to swallow down his seed, trying not to miss a drop.

He softens in your mouth before he yanks you off of his cock, only staying connected through a string of spit and cum.

"Well," Adachi catches his breath momentarily before composing himself and tucking his cock back into his pants, "I think that may be it," he abruptly pauses, looking down at you.

"Actually I have one more thing for you."

You look at him with that sweet fucked out expression, Adachi feeling a surge of pride at having been the one to break you to that point. He kneels to your level and picks up one of the many lemons scattered around the room.

"Since you just seemed so desperate, I'm going to let you have this."

You jolt slightly as you feel the cold rind of a lemon pressed against your cunt, panting and moaning as he begins to push it into your entrance.

"A-Adachi, what the hell….." you drawl out as he begins to stretch you more.

"Now, don't complain, I'm letting you have it; you can take it right out of the store when it's stuffed up that sopping pussy of yours!"

The sound of his innocent voice spewing debauched truths about you makes you clench as the thickest part of the lemon pushes into you, practically pulling the rest of it inside of you.

"See? You took it so well," he pats your groin in what you would assume was affection if you hadn't just experienced...all of that…

"You should get dressed and run along! Oh," he picks up your discarded underwear and rises to his feet, "except for these! I think they'll make for important evidence, don't you?"

"Huh!?"

"Oh, nothing! I'll get going now! Be quick, or an employee might find you!"

Adachi walks out, the sound of the door shutting snapping you back into reality. You are naked in the back of Junes surrounded by lemons. You should probably get going...


End file.
